Secrets of The Lake
by Pretty Norma L
Summary: Jane decides that with all the boy drama she would go spend time with her aunt at Lake Elenor. Jason thinks that it would be a good idea for the girls to get away for awhile. Worlds collide and Secrets revealed from both sides.
1. Prequel Remember When

** Prequel - Remeber When**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Jane by Design or The Lake if I did the lake would've made it to season 2. This is for fun only.**  
****Author's Note**: This is my first story so bare with me. For the sake of the story some of the characters ages might be a little off. Time frame PLL after end of season 2 summer. JBD right after midseason final Jane hasnt made her choice. TL is kinda just gonna fit in.

Rosewood, Pennsylvania

He was sitting down on the floor of his bedroom with boxes all around him, he decided on a shoe box with the year 2009 written on it. He opened the box and saw a picture of a bunch of young bright eyed teens standing in front of a lake. It was funny but at first he didn't recognize him self. Taking in a breath of stale air, it was as if he felt that memory flow back like it was yesterday. Almost subconsciously he said, "So much has changed since then, I really miss it." I mean sure he knew that he had left the lake and its secrets behind years ago but all that has happened is so much worse. One thing he noticed that he hadn't before was that Madison, for some reason was someone he really missed. Suddenly a phone rang down stairs, letting go of his thoughts he got up to answer it, "Hey mom."

_New York_

"Jane, Aunt Claire called she wants to know if your going to go the lake this year." Looking up from her computer she didn't say anything. Wow the lake she hadn't reallized it was that time of year again. She was up to her knees in work and wasn't sure she should go, minimizing the screen on her computer she clicked a folded titled The Lake Looking at the last picture they took as a group, it took her a moment to spot herself. Under her breath she wispered, "Things were so simple back then. Kinda sucks that I might not go back this year." A wave of sadness hit her and she moved the mouse over to hit the red x, when she notied someone she hadn't really before. Ryan, had he always been so handsome she wondered, I kind of miss him. "That's weird." she said as she hit the x and the folder vanished, shrugging it off as she continued her work.

Rosewood, Pennsylvania / _New York  
_

In the back of their mind later that day, "Maybe I will go back to The Lake" they said with a smile.


	2. Summer's on its Way Part 1

**Summer's on its Way **

_**Part 1**_

-  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Jane by Design or The Lake if I did the lake would've made it to season 2. This is for fun only.  
**Author's Note**: This is my first story so bare with me. For the sake of the story some of the characters ages might be a little off. Time frame PLL after end of season 2 summer. JBD right after midseason final Jane hasnt made her choice. TL is kinda just gonna fit in. Shelby has a 2yr old.

New York

**Buzz buzz buzz** went the alarm clock as it flashed 5:30am. Leaning over her finger hit the off botton, knowing she had to get up this early on a Saturday was sometimes to much. Turning her pillow to its side she was going to close her eyes again when she heard her door open and someone call her name, "Jane get up today is the day." it was her brother Ben. "I know Ben. I know." she mumbled as she pulled her self out of bed. He left the room knowing she was up. Earlier that week so much had happened; both Billy and Jeremy told her that they liked her. She paniced and ran away like a little girl later, she called them and told them that she needed time to think and spent the rest of the week avoiding them both which was proving to be harder than she thought it would be. Natually after her aunt called, Ben gave her the idea to ask for a few weeks off work that way she could get away from both of them for some time to think. She would ask today but honestly she wasn't sure Grey would be up for it and she knew she wouldn't go if it ment risking her job at Donovan Decker. Also, going to Lake Elenor ment dealling with her relationship with Luke and her sudden thoughts of Ryan, of course it had been awhile since he'd been to the lake with everything that happened with his sister, so she wouldn't have to worry about that. She'd come up with a good way to present her time off to Grey she just had to do it at the right time.

"Jane thank God you finally showed up. I need you more than ever, now that we found the mole and fired India we have to get thing back under control. Its you and me Jane your the only one I trust now. So if your hiding anything now would be the time to say it because if it comes out later so help me Jane, Well I just hope we won't get there Jane." Grey was so steady and stern as she spoke she could've been a cop grilling a criminal for life or death information and gotten it out of them in seconds flat. Fear seem to rise up in Jane as she walked over and closed the door to Grey's office it was almost as if she was being pulled to do so by some unseen force. "What in the world are you doing?"she said as she watched her assistant shake and acting a little crazy. "Are you alright?" Concern spilling out of her breath.

Rising like goosebumps on her skin a slight fear of losing everything she's fought so hard to keep flowed through her. All Jane could think of as she listened to Grey's words were, *Oh my god I can't do this without Billy. What if he gets upset with whatever choice I make and tells Grey or Rita about everything. What about Jeremy? What if he doesn't like my choice and turns against me to get me fiered or goes digging and finds the truth. Oh god I could lose everything maybe even Ben. She knew then what she had to do, she had to tell Grey everything even it ment losing her job she just couldn't lie anymore. She walked like a zombie to the door and shut it. Looking up at her boss she muddered "I think you sit down and just let me finish talking before you say anything please, and know that I'm sorry and really love working here." Jane told the truth and nothing but and for some unknown reason even ended it by saying "If you don't fire me own the spot can I take 3 weeks off I promise it would be like a work from home thing."

Grey was just watching Jane with a gloss in her eyes almost as if she was going to cry but just as soon as Jane noticed it, it was gone. The tone of her voice was still as she said something Jane didn't ever think she would say, "That fine Honey take the 3 weeks off in fact leave now if I really need you I'll get a hold of you we'll work things out when you get back. Now get out of here before I change my mind, oh and Jane this is just between us. Thank you for being honest Honey. Go on go."  
As Jane grabbed her bag and walked to the door one word rang through her mind *honey* she had her hand on the door knob as was going to look back but she couldn't. She was to afraid of what she might see so she just walked out. She felt tears in her eyes for a reason unknown and did the only thing she knew how to do she called Billy.

The phone rang and she waited, just as she was about to hang up she heard a familiar voice on the other side "Janey. Hello Jane. Janey are you there? she missed her friend but she still hadn't made up her mind and didn't want to get his hopes up so she hung up. Just then the fates spoke and her phone rang causing her to jump out of her thoughts looking down at her phone she saw it was unknown number thinking it might be a wrong number she answered just to be polite. "hello." a male voice answered back, "Hello Madison is that you?" she froze but managed to say "Ryan?" why in the world was he calling, this kinda of made her nervous. "Yeah it me I was just calling to... Well I'm not really sure. How have you been Maddie? She smiled and just responded without giving it a thought, "Wow no ones called me that in along time. I'm doing fine I guess. Oh do you remember what my mom used to tell me when we were little? Oh that a weird question to ask I know." It was like she could hear his smile on the other end, " Janey always as sweet as Honey, my little Honey bee. Its fine and I'm glad thing are going good for you Maddie." Just then Ben pulled up, "Jane sorry it took so long you ready to go?" "Ryan I'm sorry to cut this short but it was really nice talking to you. Bye. Talk to you later. Love you." and she hung up the phone.

She got into Ben's car put on her seatbelt and said, "Oh my God I can't believe I said I loved him." Ben started the car and looked at her a little confused, he waited and after a few minutes of Jane saying nothing at all, he spoke " You told Billy you loved him?" She seemed not to hear him at all she just stared out the window. "Jane did you tell Jeremy you were in love with him? Hello Jane!" Looking up she said, " Oh no, not them Ryan, on the phone just awhile ago, maybe he didn't hear. I mean I know I've known him even longer than Billy but still to awkward. Oh by the way I freaked out and told Grey everything. She took it better than I thought gave me time off said we would work it out when I got back. Oh and I did call Billy but I freaked out and hung up when he answered." Desperation in his sister's voice wasn't something he was used to hearing, "Oh Ben what am I doing, what am I going to do?"

"You are going to go to stay at The Lake with Aunt Claire and just be a teenager for a few weeks, no Billy, No Jeremy, just simple Madison Davenport and that is Final."  
and they drove to the lake, with nothing but her purse and what she was wearing. Jane hoped that once she got there she could just be simple Madison and have a nice time but she wouldn't count on it.

**A/N** I didn't know I would write this much so I cut it in half. Part 2 will be about Jason. If there are mistakes sorry I'm new at this and couldn't figure out how the Beta thing worked. Feel free to review :)


	3. Summer's on its Way part 2

**Summer's on its Way**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Jane by Design or The Lake if I did the lake would've made it to season 2. This is for fun only.  
**Author's Note:** This is my first story so bare with me. For the sake of the story some of the characters ages might be a little off. Time frame PLL after end of season 2 summer. JBD right after midseason final Jane hasnt made her choice. TL is kinda just gonna fit in. Shelby has a 2yr old.

"Jason, Jason, are you home?" a female voice stirred him from his sleep. At first he thought it was Alison but once his mind came to, he knew it was Spencer. She called from the outside again, he pulled him self out of bed to answer the door. As he opened the door she gave him a one over saying, "Sorry. Did I wake you? I didn't mean..." He smiled cutting her off mid sentence, "Spence. It's fine I should have been up a while ago anyway." Moving aside so that she could pass he continued, "Come in I'll make you some coffee." Spencer smiled as she moved past her brother into his house replying, "No I woke you up I insist that you let me make you the coffee, besides I mostly came here to vent so you might as well just sit and brace yourself. After all you are my big brother right? Now I'm going to trust you more than anyone so if you're keeping anything from me just say it." Her voice was calm like the Hastings she was, the Hastings he is. It was the first time he thought of himself in that way, as a Hastings.

He seemed to just stare as she made him a cup of coffee. "Jason are you there? If you have anything you'd like share now would be the time." His smile faded because he knew he had so many secrets. Its not that he didn't want to share with her a secret or two, because he did. Having another sister meant having a chance to do it right, no lies finally someone to trust. Although, he knew Rosewood wasn't best place for secret keepers so here and now might not be the best way to do things. Standing to his feet, he towered over her a few inches almost whispering down, "Um you know Spencer I just remembered that I have something I got to get going to. Um... but I want to finish this so I'll call you. Is that ok?" She looked up a little lost, I mean if she didn't know any better she'd say he was nervous. She let it go, grabbing her bag she headed out the door, turning back "Um yeah call me can't wait."

The door closed and he walked into his room boxes still everywhere. The 2009 shoe box still sitting on his desk. Taking off the top he looked down at the picture for a few seconds. Suddenly, dark haired Madison flowed through him as he remembered just how long he'd known her, since she was three and he was six. He'd known her mother and everything. Putting the feeling aside he went back into the kitchen to find some food only to find an empty refrigerator.

Walking down the isle at the store he sees Emily just standing looking at something with tears in eyes, "Emily are you ok?" She didn't look up or even move, he knew that it was dumb question but what else could he do. He put his hand on her shoulder "Em I'm so sorry." She turned falling into him sobbing "I just don't... I can't... I want to get away for just a while..." She just cried and they stood there he had an idea but would rethink it later. Her mom came walking past with Aria,"Em there you are." They both just stared, after some time Emily gained her composure and pulled away from Jason "I'm so sorry I ruined you shirt I'm so embarrassed." She was now standing by her mother. "Its fine I needed a new one anyway." A faint smile on his face. Emily and her mom walked away, Aria walked up to Jason,"Thank you for that. This has been really hard for her, for all of us. You know we could all use a vacation from this place. I didn't even know you were back in town? How are you?" Lost in thought he looked down at her, "Yeah I'm good. Um I got to get going. It was nice seeing you Aria." Walking to the checkout he kept thinking about The Lake about simpler times.

Putting his stuff in his car, he got in, pulling out his cell phone he called his mom. "Hey mom I'm thinking about going back to the lake in a few days for a month or two also could you get me Maddie's number? Anyway call me back. Oh love you." Just as he was getting home his phone rang looking down he saw the word mom, answering it "Hey Mom." He could hear a slight smile as she spoke, "Honey I'm glad to hear that you are taking me up on my offer to use the lake house oh and I texted you Maddie number. Oh the spare key is in the same place as it has always been. Try to have fun honey I love you but I got to go." Sitting inside he said his good bye and looked at the text she sent him.

He dialed the number and waited as the phone rang "Hello" he knew her instantly but had to be sure, "Hello. Madison is that you?" It took her awhile to reply and he thought she hung up she finally said, "Ryan." It took him by surprised he hadn't been called that in years so he stumbled with his response, "Yeah it me I was just calling to... Well I'm not really sure. How have you been Maddie?" geez he couldn't believe he called her Maddie that was so back than like before teen years on the lake. She had the reaction he thought she would but wasn't expecting the question about her mother it made him smile as he answered, " Janie always as sweet as Honey, my little Honey bee. Its fine and I'm glad things are going good for you Maddie." Hearing a car pull up and what sounded like Ben call out to her he listened as she rushed "Ryan I'm sorry to cut this short but it was really nice talking to you. Bye. Talk to you later. Love you." the other side went silent he just said aloud "Did she just say she loved me?"

"Who said they loved you?" Jason jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of Spencer voice causing them both to laugh. He turned around to face her as she spoke, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was just stopping by, the door was open so I let my self in. Um I talked to Aria and she told me what happened at the store. Well I got tired of waiting so you know." He smiled, "As a matter of fact I was just about to call you. What do you say we get out of town for a few weeks? You, the girls, and your boyfriends. It would be a much needed time away from Rosewood for all of us. Plus a place of honesty." Spencer grabbed her phone while she replied "I'm texting everyone now, oh do they have a store for clothes and stuff out there?" looking at her a little confused, "Um yeah I think so why?" As mysterious as always,"What say we make this a real adventure and leave now? Everyone said they'd be here in fifteen." Almost laughing, "That's fine Spence." She turned to walk out the door "I'll be right back.

Twenty minutes later everyone showed up, Spencer taking the lead as always, "Ok so here is the deal I left the address and number to The Lake with all our 'rent. If they need to they can get a hold of us that way because this a No cell phone trip. I bought us all walky-talkies to keep in contact once we get there ok. So everyone put your phones in we are locking these things up. Ok that's it, anyone want to add anything." When no one said anything "Ok lets get this show on the road." Jason got into the driver's side, Em called shot gun as Aria, Spencer, Toby, Caleb, Hannah and Mike pilled into the back seats and they dove out of terror town for just a little while.

**A/N** thank you to anyone and everyone :) Don't know if I should do a ch. on the roadtrip or if bam everyone should be at the Lake.

The Lake can be seen here: www(dot)thewb(dot)com also Congats to JBD for online streaming on Netflix :)


	4. Joyride

**Joyride**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Jane by Design or The Lake if I did the lake would've made it to season 2. This is for fun only.

At first everything was going fine but after 30 minutes things started to get crazy. Jason was beganing to think this may have been a bad idea. "Can we stop at the next gas station, I have to use the restroom." Hannah wiggled in the backseat. "Would you quit moving you're driving me up the wall. Oh and if we are stopping can we get some munchies, I'm starving." Aria said looking to the front seat. "You guys we stopped like an hour ago. We are never going to get there if we go on like this." argued Spencer. "Well I didn't have to go an hour ago. Look right there, Jason stop, please or I just go here." Hannah yelled as she pointed to the lights of the gas station. "Oh gosh no Jason stop right now." Aria and Spencer said at the same time. Jason smiled as he pulled into the well lit gas station. "I'm going to get some gas. Spencer and Toby can you help Aria with some snacks and you wouldn't mind going with Hannah to find a restroom right? Mike since Emily is sleeping, would you be alright with staying in the car with her? Buddy system people you just never know." he said while looking back through the rearview mirror. Everyone shoock their head in agreement, minus Spencer of course "In that case I go with you and we all have our wakies right?" again they agreed getting off the vihicle. While inside the store Aria walked up to Jason knowing he was the only one who had a phone in a wistpering tone, "Can I use your phone to call my mom to let her know where we are?" He looked at her raising an eyebraw. She caved, "Ok fine I want to call Ezra, it just with ever..." Handing her the phone cutting her off he said, "Aria you don't have to explain any thing to me. None of us are perfect. We all have are own secrets. If it's alright with everyone you invite him out."

She walkied eveyone and yes even Mike said it was fine. Dialing Ezra's number she knew it was late but hoped he answer. After about three rings she heard a groggy Ezra on the line, "Hello." She smiled at the sound of his voice, "Hey it's me Aria. Sorry I woke you. I'm calling from Jason's phone. All of us are heading out to this lake and I was kinda wondering if you maybe would want to meet us there? Its alright with everyone." She waited for a reply, "Of course I love to. I'm assuming no parents. I'll head out asap." Aria told him the address and reasured him on the no parents and Mike thing saying she loved him as she hung up the phone. She walked back inside giving it back to Jason.

Sudenly Emily and Mike were standing behind Aria, "Hey Aria where is the restroom?" Aria looked up, "It right over there see Caleb. Hannah must be bathing. Haha" Em and Mike both smiled as Emily walked toward Caleb. There was a silence between Mike and Aria for a minute before Aria spoke up, "Mike are you sure you're alright with Ezra coming out to this lake thing because if you're not than I can call and cancel." He looked at his older sister, with a twinkle in his eye as he replied, "Look I'm not mom and dad you don't have to be worried. I know that you love him and you'll love him years from now even if thing get crazy, even if you or he has crushes on other people along the way. You'll always find your way back to each other. At least that what I think. I would like to get to know him." Aria just looked at her little brother in shock, "Wow baby brother when did you get so wise? Thank you so much Mike, I love you." They hugged, letting go and walking to checkout were everyone was already waiting. "Ok everyone gather around for a picture." Toby said seeing as they grown custom to taking a picture at every place they stopped, along with buying a keychain or something.

The Trip was ment to take a good four days if they drove stright through night but with all the stops they were at least a day behind now but he didn't really mind seeing as everyone seemed to forget about Rosewood at the leaving sign. Toby and Caleb came up to him both saying "Thanks by the way." Jogging out of his mind,"For what guys?" They both smiled, "For the advice about not sitting next to the girls, total life saver." Jason looked at them and laughed, "You are welcome." They all piled into the car to continue their journey.

* * *

Ben drove her to the airport, lucky she carried her pastport and what not in her purse always. Jane knew if she ever lost the damn bag she would lose her whole identity but with work it was a nessesity. "Ok Jane you good from here or you want me to come with? Aunt Claire is already waiting over there." She got off the car, "Its fine I got it from here. Love you Ben. Thank you again." He smiled at her, "Alright you becareful, love you too, and you're welcome. Oh call me when you get there." Walking away she looked back, "I will. Bye." The plane would take her to an airport five minutes away from a convinant store an hour away from The Lake, after buying supplies, she would call her aunt from there, at least that is what she thought. She slept the whole flight, waking to a flight attendant tapping her, "Miss we are here." She pulled her self up exitting the plane. Oh was she cursing her shoe choice right now. Removing her 6 inch heels she walked to an airport shop buying a pair of flip-flops, sunglasses and, a large mocha. Looking at her resiete saying to her self, "I'll never get used to these crazy prices. Ugh." It was a good thing that it was morning and the air was still fresh, she left the airport and walked to Marty's Lake Store.

* * *

Finnaly they were at there last stop before the last hour to the lake, thank god he was going insane, Jason thought as he pulled into Marty's. "Ok everyone this is last stop before our last hour before we get to the lake. This place has everything so go crazy. Hannah go to the restroom before we leave the store because if not you're going to have to hold it for an hour." Eveyone laughed as they got off and went inside the store. "Wow this place even has a diner." Emily said to Mike as they walked in. They were going crazy, It only took Jason about fifteen minutes to get everything he needed. It amazed him that he still knew where everything was even after all this time. Thanking God as he walked to the checkout because it was some townie he didn't know.

* * *

Pulling the door open Jane smiled as the familiar bell chimed as she entered Marty's. She made her way around the store with ease getting everything she need when a tall brunette bumped into her at once they said, "Sorry." They smiled, "I'm Ja.. Mad.. Jane. sorry" funny how she couldn't decide what to call her self. The other girl just smiled, "I'm Spencer. Do you live around here you seem to know your way around?" "Um no but I come here every Summer since, well, forever I guess." Jane smiled. They both went to the checkout.

Jason was waiting at a sitting area when he saw Spencer and a dark hair girl at the checkout. The girls walked to the sitting area and saw it was Madison to catch there atention he said the only thing he could get out, "Hey." Both girls looked at him, it took Jane a second to realize who he was, a big smile on her face as she spoke, "Hey handsome. Long time no see you headed out to the lake?" He was glad she didn't call him Ryan, "Yeah brought some people with me this year. So good to see you, you on your own?" Spencer took the time to interupt, "You know Jane?" Jason looked at her, "Yeah since forever." Returning his eyes to Jane ''Yeah I'm on my own my aunt is waiting for my call." she said. "So you're going by Jane these days. That funny because I only use my first name now two. I'm sure you could squiese in with us if you want?" he said. "Well Jason I don't want to intrude. I am fine calling my aunt thank you." It was wired to call him that, Jason, Jane thought. When they were little she would follow him everywhere and that resulted in their nickname JJ but when he turned 14 he grew out of it and started going by Ryan a year later she was Madison or to him Maddy. Aria spoke up "You more than welcome to Join us Jane we don't mind." Everyone nodded their head. They all introduced them selves to her as they left Marty's. She ended up sitting between Em and Jason in the front seat. She hadn't been this close to him in along time it was wierd but she was sure she had butterflies. He was looking at her through the coner of his eye, thinking wow she seems different but still so beautiful. Starting the engine, "Well here we go, to one hell of a summer." Jane thought to herself "That's for sure, so much for simple." and they drove stright into summer.

**A/N** Thanks to My sister and ClaireBearRAWR the only two people I know that are reading :) if anyone else is reading thank you too :)


	5. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Jane by Design or The Lake if I did the lake would've made it to season 2. This is for fun only.

**Welcome back**

The last hour seemed to last forever but finally the car pulled up into her aunt's drive way. Jane and Jason got off the car when her Aunt Claire came out, it took her a mintue, "Oh Madison I didn't recognize you. I thought you were going to call when you got to Marty's? Oh honey you looked a little flushed are you sick?" All Jane could do was smile as she said, "Aunt Claire I'm fine, I saw Ryan at Marty's so I cought a ride with him." Claire looked at Jason and smiled, "Well it good to see you its simply been to long, good to have you back at The Lake. Thank you for picking up Madison." Still holdings Jane's things, "It really wasn't any problem at all it was fun to catch up with an old friend. I am glad to be back, oh and I'm going by Jason again this days. Where do you want me to put these Jane?" A male voice startled everyone from there current conversation, "Oh so you guys are back to the JJ thing huh? Alexis isn't going to like this."Both Jane and Jason turned around to see who was talking. Jane being the one to speak with suprise in her voice, "Oh my God Drew is that you. I missed you. Wow you look so different." Drew laughed as he hugged his cousin saying, " Yeah its me. I know I look amazing. I missed you to." Looking to Jason he said, "Hey man it is good to see you. Oh I can take the bags that way you can avoid Alexis for a while longer." They both laughed as Jason handed Drew the bags.

Jason turned to look at the car full anoid teenager then looked back to his old friends saying, "I better go. Everyone is kinda ready to get settled in, it been a long trip." They waved at him as the car drove like two houses down. While walking into the beautiful house Jane was listening to the way the floor creaked with every step she took when Drew jogged her out of her trance. He wistpered as she looked up, "So what's the deal with all the smiles between you and Ry oh I mean Jason? You crushing on him again? huh?" he smirked at her raising an eyebraw. Calmly Jane said looking at Drew, "First of all, what is with all the wistpering? Second," She brings her hand up slapping on the arm, "Shut up. Weirdo."

**AN/** I feel like I haven't been on top of my story so here is small bite to get you by. Also in the works with another PLL story. Strange ship Jason and Em. :)


End file.
